A Second Chance At Freedom
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: What happens when two young women are kidnapped by FEAR? What will happen when the band meets up with them? (*Loosely based on Legion of the black)* All of my disclaimers apply.


Disclaimer-(I do not own Black Veil Brides, I only own my Ocs and plot-This is loosely based on _Legion of The Black_). Please do not post this to any social network because I see this as plagiarism. First attempted Black Veil Brides fiction. Also, please don't take my OC's without permission.)

OC Profiles

Full Name- Dixie Anne Jacobs

Age-22

Looks-Rosie Napravnik

Personality(before FEAR)-Outgoing, creative and she loved her horses when she had the chance to ride them. She loved to go to concerts and loved listening to a wide assortment of genres such as classic rock, j-rock(one group in particular), country(a solo artist) and certain soundtracks as well as Black Veil Brides.

Job(before FEAR)- An Exercise Rider for a racing stable near her college, she usually did work the horses on race days and weekends. She was trained in western riding when she was 16.

Eye color/hair color-Hazel eyes, red hair(shoulder length)

Piercings-Her ears are pierced and she had snakebites but they grew up. Her navel is also pierced.

Full name-Jana Elizabeth Jones

Age-21

Looks-Sarah Michelle Gellar

Personality-Very outgoing, but can be extremely reserved. She also showed and rode horses in English events such as Dressage and cross country.

Job(before FEAR)- She was a part time docent for a local museum in her area, she enjoyed the fact that she got to meet a lot of different people from each area of her state and explored different eras in history.

Eye color/hair color-Olive green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

Piercings-Ears only

"A Second Chance for Freedom"

Chapter 1

(Dixie's point of view)-

I heard the static once again, I thought that this was a bad dream-I remember the day I was taken, I was walking towards my apartment with my headphones in my ears, but the volume was low so that I could concentrate on my surroundings. As I get my key out to unlock the door when a man grabs me by my waist and says-"You must go with me-now!" Then after we get down the stairs, he puts his hand over my mouth so that no one can hear my screams. This happened over two weeks ago. I sighed as I see the other girls in the cells next to me, while the guys were in a different area. We all jump when we hear a heavy door being opened. I realized that they might be bringing us food. I look towards the girl in the bed next to mine.

Her name was Jana, and she kept telling me of a syringe filled with a blue liquid. I cringed at the memory of being injected with one of those syringes. For the life of me, I don't remember what happened afterwards. I look across from me and I see that the trays are being given to us. Jana comes towards where I am standing and gets her tray, then when I get my own tray and I sit on the concrete. She and I really do not talk much due to the fact that we wanted to eat and save our strength at the same time. Today must be Tuesday because they have given us a baked potato, a roll and two bottles of water. That's also a sign we may go up against the rebels some time soon. As I am finishing my roll, I wonder how hot it is outside. (A few moments later)- the door opens again, and the black cloaks take the empty trays. Then, our cells are opened and we are allowed to go outside, presumably for training-Jana and I both can't remember when they let us out like this. The cells are opened systematically and we walk single file towards the dividing line. We all get in line according to gender, and Jana is in line behind me.

(Ashley's point of view)- As I approached the battle line, I noticed two girls that weren't there two weeks ago. I could see one of them looking at me with her hazel eyes-I just wonder what happened to her. We all had heard stories of the way F.E.A.R captured people and we all knew this was wrong. The hot wind pulls me out of my thoughts as I push my hair back from my eyes. I quickly start strumming my guitar, but the tone is soft-soon we are playing "In the End". When the black cloaks are approaching us, I also see a small army in black cloaks as well. Over the course of several hours, it started to feel extremely hot-but I kept my eyes on the shorter framed girl. Then, moments later I see her go down. Andy looks at me, and I can only hope he's got the same train of thought I do. He gives me a curt nod and everyone looks at me in confusion when I reach the dividing line.

(Dixie's point of view)-I was getting awfully warm and I felt dehydrated despite the fact I just drank a whole water bottle, plus half of the second one. I could feel that Jana was concerned, but I put that in the back of my mind as I waited for the war chant. However, my body had its own plan-everything went dark and I couldn't say a word. (Dream)-I make my way to the locker room of the exercise riders and put my belongings in a locker and then get my goggles and helmet. Then, I put on my black long sleeved shirt and then put on my protective vest-then I make my way down the stairs towards the track to receive a leg up from the assistant trainer. Eventually, I am under saddle and I am going across the track at 50 miles per hour-this is the adrenaline rush that took my breath away and at the same time thrilled me. I was grateful that my parents understood my passion and supported me through the injuries.

(Ashley's point of view)-I saw her topple over, and then one of the black cloaks tries to lift her, but she couldn't lift her on her own because she was too weak. My guess is that she is her friend in this mess. "Christian, I want you to go with Ashley" I hear Andy say and I was thankful that i was going to have some extra help if needed. Christian comes in front of me as we approached the dividing line. A black cloak has her in their arms, and I was expecting a fight for her but surprisingly that doesn't happen. I immediately go back towards the camp with Christian in tow and make sure she's not alone. I had a feeling that later tonight was going to be very touch and go tonight. I decided that none of us should ask her anything that she's not willing to tell us. When we finally reached our area, I watched Dixie sleep, and hoped for no nightmares for her. (Around sunrise)-I heard sobbing from the outside of the tent. I had a feeling it would be Dixie, and I just hoped I'd be enough support for her.

(Jana's point of view)-I felt guilty about Dixie, but we had no choice but to wear these hot outfits-but she nor I had control of why we were all here. After twenty minutes at the battle lines training, we all headed back to the cells and luckily that room was cold as ice. As I make my way towards my bed, I can't help but think of Dixie and wonder if she's okay. As I close my eyes, I was in a familiar hallway and I smiled once I remembered that it was the museum I used to docent for-I could tell I was in one of the traveling exhibit rooms, that I was first introduced as a docent in. I walked around a little ways and I am face to face with a woman that led the docent trainings-I smiled, and she gives me a hug. Tears well up in my eyes and shut them tightly to prevent them from spilling out, but it's no use-once she realizes that I am crying she asks me what's wrong I can't really put into words why I was crying. Then hours later, as I was walking towards my locker to get my belongings-I am the last to leave the museum from a hard days work. But today was different, the museum had been closed due to the fact that the area had been experiencing a winter storm and everyone of the guests and docents were all wondering how to get home. I had shared their concerns so that's why I decided to be ones of the last to leave. Fortunately, I get home after driving the interstate very carefully. I head up to my apartment, only to discover that my power is out. About an hour later, the electric company comes and restores the power. My cell phone rings, but for some reason I hesitate to answer. Eventually, I do and I realize it's my mom, wondering how my first day of training was-I ask her what she'd want for dinner and proceeded to start cooking. Hours later, the sun rises and we are battle training again.

(Meanwhile, Dixie's point of view)-

I woke up with a start-not realizing where I was, I screamed. But then I feel someone pushing my hair back, and I felt at ease. He had a tall frame and I could see that he was wearing cowboy boots. I wonder if he was a rider, maybe that means we crossed paths at some point. I look up at him confused, but then I remembered what happened yesterday afternoon. I wonder what's going to happen to the others because of my fainting spell. I exit the tent quietly and found myself in the cool night air, which was a welcome change from the heat we all experience during the day. I hear a pair of footsteps coming towards my direction. I instantly feel panic and adrenaline pumping through my veins. But, instead of being grabbed-I am engulfed in a hug by Ashley, I smiled weakly at him. He proceeded to ask me about what my past was like, and I am not suprised when he told me when he had said he took lessons when he was younger. I consider myself lucky when I realize my hunch turns out to be right.

(Ashley's point of view)-As I got to talk with Dixie, I realized how much she misses her old life and that FEAR shouldn't have done this to her and the others-they never deserved this. Soon, Andy comes up towards us and that's a sign we might have to leave. After I have a short conversation with Andy, I realize we aren't leaving-he and Jinxx had to help clean Dixie's wounds. I knew why Jinxx was needed to be with her, because one of his powers was the fact he could control her thoughts and distract her. She winced when Andy had put peroxide on her wounds, they were bleeding-I had to look away because I couldn't stand to see her in pain. She looks at me and Jinxx and asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I answer, "We rescued you this morning because you fainted and we wanted to make sure you're protected." She smiles weakly as Andy finishes stitching up the wounds on her back and legs. Soon she's fallen asleep due to whatever thoughts that he had used to put her to sleep. After Andy checks for any infections on her legs, I pick her up bridal style and head towards the main tent.

(A few hours later, Andy's point of view)-I never had imagined that Dixie's wounds would be that deep. At least I have tried to prevent the risk of infection, with the meager supplies we have found along the way. Sun rise would be happening in a few hours, so I decided to nap before it does. (25 minutes later)-I finally wake up to blistering heat and I decided to wake Jake and Jinxx. I knew that Ashley might want to come back to the battle line, but I eventually decided to wake him and Dixie up. I hand Dixie some black paint to disguise her face. It would help shield her skin from the heat.


End file.
